


Party Animal

by Meodu



Series: Sanctuary (Developing Paragraphs) BvS《安身之所》隨寫片段 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Slash, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS架構，時間點在電影結束之後，正聯集結之前，超蝙的同居生活（？）。凱‧艾爾不喜歡外出，但布魯西堅持要帶他來一場高譚巡禮。





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年BIO歐美翁來場感謝。  
> 建議搭配BGM:五月天的〈派對動物〉。
> 
> Dubious Consent（半推半就）注意！這裡的亨超有點強勢......。

直到被杯緣滑落的水滴弄濕了掌心，凱‧艾爾都還有點反應不過來，自己到底怎麼就在高譚市的地下酒吧和身旁剛認識不到三分鐘的女孩們同桌共飲了？

啊，話說回來，這杯藍色夏威夷還是布魯斯在剛進場的時候塞到他手裡的。

「它很襯你的眼睛。」一身休閒裝扮的高譚權貴這麼說，把初來乍到的氪星人一把推進了擁擠喧鬧的舞池。然後，他不知怎麼的就坐在半開放的包廂裡，幾分呆然地看著一群不認識的年輕人談天拚酒。

**********

這一晚是怎麼開始的呢？

總之，這原本該是平凡無奇的一天。死而復生的超人應該在蝙蝠俠特別打造的訓練室裡進行例行的各項超級力量檢測，而高譚富豪布魯斯‧韋恩則會窩在他以高科技打造的秘密基地、面無表情地扮演一個憂鬱厭世的中年宅男。如果韋恩家的總管大人今天心情特別好，他們都會得到英國人特製的手工點心。沒錯，就該是這樣，平凡無奇的一天。然而，今天照例賴床到日上三竿的韋恩先生享用完早午餐之後，突然就說要帶這個暫時借居韋恩家的幽靈人口出門逛逛，讓某個「前大都會居民」好好見識見識高譚市的魅力──那個男人笑得見牙不見眼，凱‧艾爾很努力地回想自己在過去幾天的訓練過程中是不是又哪裡得罪對方了？

直到參觀完高譚市立美術館的定期展，凱‧艾爾才意識到，他今天的導遊不是平常成天板著臉的韋恩老爺，而是報章雜誌上的那個高譚寶貝布魯西。看著兩鬢灰白的中年男人微笑著收下公園裡小女孩遞上的鮮花、餐車老闆主動送上的冰淇淋，以及路人們時不時飄過來的視線，他算是懂得為什麼這個年過四十的中年人依然被媒體以那個有些孩子氣的暱稱所擁戴──布魯西寶貝，永遠的高譚寵兒。這個男人舉手投足間的魅力在經年累月的沉澱醞釀之後怕是不減反增。

在街角的小餐館簡單地用過晚餐，他就被這個一整天下來顯然還玩得還不夠盡興的花花公子模式布魯西寶貝給抓進了閃著霓虹燈招牌的地下酒吧。

「這是你融入高譚市的第一晚，別總是皺著眉頭，孩子──還是說，我的城市讓你感到無趣嗎？」男人在他掙扎著想要拒絕時一把扯住他的領子，深邃的棕色眼睛直直地看進他的眼底，冷聲問道。

披著農場男孩外衣的氪星人只能愣愣地搖頭。開玩笑，他可沒那個膽子在高譚的地下君王面前批評他的寶貴領土。

「很好。你也是時候該學學如何在這個瘋狂的世界享樂。」男人勾起嘴角。那是布魯斯已經演繹得如火純青的、標準的花花公子的眼色和語調。

這個高譚市的中年富豪全身上下都散發著無比誘人的魅力。熨燙整齊的淡紫藍色襯衫被鐵灰色的西裝背心包攏，勾勒出優美的腰線，與背心同色系的修身西裝長褲襯托那修長的雙腿。黑色的大衣掛在左手小臂，那隻手隨意地插在口袋裡。男人輕笑著，表情放蕩不羈、眉目四處留情，低沉輕柔的語調讓人情不自禁地任由他差遣擺佈。

「看到了嗎？角落那個對你拋媚眼的女孩，她是──」韋恩先生突然低笑著在小鎮青年的耳邊低語。

「下午在美術館裡幫我們介紹展品的導覽員。」他意會過來，接下對方的話頭。

「拉奧啊，布魯斯，女孩們的妝容簡直就像是易容術，那是──叫什麼來著？」

「煙燻妝。」男人聳了聳肩，從氪星人身旁退開。

「……隨便吧。你到底是怎麼在第一眼就認出她的？」他突然有點懷念幾秒前男人湊近身時在他身側留下的溫度。

「你在跟這個世界最優秀的偵探說話，男孩。」布魯西寶貝俏皮地眨眼。

「喏，拿著。這東西不烈。雖然我們都確認過了，酒精拿你沒轍。」他就是在這個時候被硬塞了一杯海藍色的雞尾酒。

「它很襯你的眼睛。」這句話讓氪星人下意識地眨了眨眼。那雙來自異界的眼睛在燈光昏暗的地下酒吧裡依然藍得出奇。

「 **去吧。** 」

然後他就被一把推了出去，正好跟那個美術館導覽員對上了視線。女孩驚喜地朝他招招手，而他十分肯定，如果自己不乖乖走過去跟對方搭話，布魯斯絕對還會變出別的花樣──今晚不讓布魯西寶貝盡興，他們是別想打道回府了──於是，無堅不摧的氪星人只能硬著頭皮朝那女孩和她的朋友們走去。

**********

終於，他從那群年輕人越玩越開的瘋狂遊戲裡抽身。凱‧艾爾在昏暗的酒吧裡逡巡半晌，才在另一個半開放的包廂裡看到被幾位酒吧服務生包圍的布魯斯。

「噢、看來我們的男孩已經結束他今晚的大冒險啦！」男人刻意用高了幾分的音調朗聲宣告，我今晚能幫各位爭取到的摸魚時間就到此為止囉！」

服務生們聞言又笑著嬉鬧了一陣，接著才訓練有素地從凱‧艾爾身邊魚貫而過，把包廂留給他們尊貴的客人。

「……這些人是？」他不明所以地問道。

「最近黑市有新型的毒品流入高譚，而布魯斯‧韋恩總是喜歡找樂子。」他簡短解釋，顧作輕鬆地聳了聳肩。

「噢。」凱‧艾爾愣愣地回應，「所以，你其實是要調查這件事？」

「嗯哼，不說這個了。你跟那些女士們都聊了什麼？說點有趣的。」

這段時間的相處已經足夠讓凱‧艾爾清楚地知道，當布魯斯不打算詳細說明他的計畫，你就算硬是撬開他的嘴也問不出更多；而當韋恩先生決定換話題，你最好就順著他的意思乖乖接話。

「……呃、薇薇安抱怨說她其實對自家美術館固定展覽的主題完全沒興趣？」他有些不確定地開口，「說真的，我完全看不出來，她白天的導覽解說可是相當深入淺出並且妙趣橫生。」

這半開放的包廂陷入一陣短暫的、尷尬的沉默。

「──就這樣？肯特，我要你跟我說點有趣的！」布魯斯幾乎是不可置信地瞪著他。

「拜託、布魯斯，那根本沒什麼有趣的！她跟朋友們都喝多了，而我完全聽不懂那些話題，關於明星的花邊新聞之類的……到後來，那群人簡直就是玩瘋了！他們明天醒來絕對會後悔的，無論那都是些什麼樣的遊戲。」他反駁道，「……咳、總之，我在他們拿出口紅跟眉筆打算一邊猜拳一邊往彼此身上亂畫的時候溜出來了。」

「……好吧。」布魯西寶貝在聽到「口紅」、「眉筆」和「亂畫」這幾個詞的時候挑了挑眉，「往好處想，至少你問到了對方的名字。不過，肯特，下次搭訕時，記得跟人家要手機號碼。」

「互相自我介紹只是基本的禮貌，我沒想要跟她要電話。」氪星人無奈地說，語氣聽起來更接近唉聲嘆氣。

「那就找個你想要跟對方要電話的對象勾搭去！」布魯西寶貝隨口提議。

下一秒，布魯斯被粗魯地壓倒在沙發座椅上。

「嘿！肯特！」中年男人出聲抗議。

「夠了，別想再把我推出去找人搭訕了，布魯斯，我不打算再來一次了。」堪薩斯的農場男孩總算是找回了幾分超人的氣勢，皺著眉頭聲明立場。

「你到底為什麼帶我來這裡？如果是毒品的事，你向來不喜歡其他人插手你的那些『業餘消遣』，剛才也沒有要透漏細節給我知道的意思，既然如此，你為什麼帶我過來？……我們這一整天到底在做什麼？」他終於把壓抑了一整天的疑惑問出了口。

「……」中年男人挑著眉、拒絕回應。

「布魯斯？」

「嘖、我一開始不就說過了嗎？帶你來享受人生啊，孩子。」花花公子扯起嘴角，語調輕佻。

「不要再敷衍我了！」凱‧艾爾忍無可忍地低吼，「我知道你的個性，你不會做毫無意義的事！既然你之前也贊同我應該要盡量減少外出，避免引來外界多餘的關注，而且你之前也根本不在乎我到底會不會在你的玻璃屋豪宅裡關出什麼毛病，那麼，你今天到底為什麼要主動帶我出門？還跑到這種地方──」

「這種地方，」布魯斯瞇起了眼睛，高譚寶貝的笑容收斂了幾分放蕩、眼神閃現了幾分銳利，「能讓人們展現他們在光天化日之下不為人知的本性。」

「現在，你知道同一個人在不同的時間、不同的場合可以表現得多麼判若兩人。不只是那個美術館的女孩。看那邊，吧檯那個正在跟調酒師調情的傢伙是你上午見到的年輕銀行家，假正經；而剛才在酒吧門口檢查證件的壯漢，他白天的時候在流浪動物之家當志工。」

「……所以？」

「我讀過你寫的那些報導，肯特，總是關注弱勢團體或社會底層的人的生活。」布魯斯把玩起對方領口解開的兩顆扣子，全然不在意自己仍處於被壓制的狀態。

「保持人文關懷是很重要沒錯，尤其是對你這個外──對你這一類的人而言。」布魯斯頓了頓，及時改了口。

「但是，長期過度專注於一個點上是很容易失焦的，因為你只能看到社會的一面、或兩面……」他依然盯著那兩顆扣子，莫名地哼笑一聲，「而在這裡，你可以看見一般人的生活。」

「大部分人的生活既稱不上特別幸福也並沒有特別不幸，他們白天認真工作、偶爾打打混，晚上拿著辛苦賺來的薪水泡泡酒吧、吃喝玩樂。這，才是大部分人的日常生活。不是貧民窟的婦女、加護病房裡的病童、街頭乞討的流浪漢，也不是虛有其表、成日遊手好閒的億萬富翁花花公子──」

「你不是──！」

「看看這個地方、看看 **這些人** ，他們白天在社會的規範之下庸庸碌碌、麻木不仁，晚上在自以為不為人知的地方喧鬧放縱、暢所欲言。混跡在人群之中玩樂，這個，才是大部分人生活的寫照。」

「……」

「你當過流浪的旅人、固執的記者、循規蹈矩的鄉巴佬，現在，該看看大部分一般人的生活都是什麼樣子。」

「男孩，你有為世界拚搏的資本，而你同樣擁有放縱自己享樂的權利，至少偶一為之並不是什麼壞事。你已經意識到自己並非完美無瑕的神明──我知道你從未這樣自居，我『現在』知道了──既然如此，就不要逼迫自己扮演完美的神祇。」

布魯斯終於不再把玩那兩顆無辜的扣子，轉而將手輕輕撫上氪星人毫無瑕疵的臉龐，指尖正好落在他曾經用氪石劃過、留下血痕的地方。

「沒有人能夠完美無缺。而比起一個有強迫症傾向的偽神，一個會在酒吧裡被女孩們調侃得赤紅了臉的大男孩看起來可愛多了。」

高譚市萬眾寵愛的布魯西寶貝玩味地看向依然傾身將他壟罩在陰影之中的大男孩。那個男人迎著這道目光、坦然無畏地回望他。

「……認真的？」大男孩的聲音聽來格外地低沉沙啞。

「什麼？」遊戲人間慣了的男人毫無所覺地眨眨眼，偏著頭詢問。

「你覺得我『可愛』。」

「……看在瑪莎的份上，肯特，我剛才說了那麼多，你就只聽到這──」

布魯西寶貝的抱怨被強制終止於一次讓人近乎窒息的法式熱吻。

「你、哈啊、搞什麼？！」費了一番力氣掙扎才終於獲得喘息空間的布魯斯低聲斥問，「別告訴我你被幾個在美術館當導覽的女孩們給下藥放倒了！」

「他們是好孩子。韋恩先生，你可以、就當我只是……醉了。」凱‧艾爾滿心沉醉地啃咬著男人那兩片誘人的薄唇、甚至把啄吻延伸到下巴和頸側，全然不顧自己的眼鏡已經被撞歪。

「就當我醉了。」他聲音低啞地複述。

「什麼跟什麼──我剛才說的話你到底有沒有在聽！」

「有有有，一字不差全都記下來了。你知道我有一個超級棒的大腦。」他一邊解開韋恩先生領口的鈕扣，一邊回應。依然鍥而不捨地在對方頸間落下無數的親吻。

「混……蛋……，在鬼扯什麼！」常年遊戲花叢的花花公子此刻竟有些手足無措。

「我很高興，布魯斯。」他突然停下動作，把整張臉埋進對方的肩窩，低聲說道。

「──什麼？」這個跳躍式發展的對話是怎麼回事？

「你在擔心我。」凱‧艾爾抬起頭來輕啄對方的唇角，「你在關心我，我很開心。」

「……」男人用手掩蓋住自己臉，一時之間找不到反駁的句子，更不願意讓對方看到自己此刻的表情，無論那是什麼。

「現在，讓我們找點樂子。」大男孩將不安分的手探向對方的西裝褲頭，曖昧地流連幾回，然後迅速地解開那顆精緻的扣子，隔著薄薄的棉質底褲，揉蹭對方被撩撥得半硬挺的慾望。

「這裡是──該死的不要碰那裡！──半開放式的包廂！肯特！」布魯斯這才真正意識到苗頭不對，徹底收斂起花花公子的表象，雙手抵在對方胸前，想要厲聲喝斥，卻發現自己有些力不從心。

「你說──要學著找樂子、要融入這群人、哈、 **這群瘋狂的人** ──我、正在努力── **及時行樂！** 」凱‧艾爾急躁地解開自己的褲頭，掏出自己同樣興致高昂的小兄弟，接著一個挺胯，讓兩人曝露的下體重重地碰撞在一起。溫熱的掌心一把握住兩根粗長的陰莖，動作溫柔卻又帶著不容抗拒的力道開始上下撸動。

「這種時候、你、學得倒挺快……呃嗯！說了不准碰！」布魯斯幾乎像是被燙到一樣，身體狠狠地震了一下，緊接著在對方的掌握之下止不住持續輕顫。

「 **拉奧啊布魯斯……你的聲音、你的心跳、你的體溫……拉奧啊……！** 」大男孩把頭抵在男人頸間，在對方耳際動情地粗喘著，由衷讚嘆，忘情得詞不成句。

「我以為你──哈、哈啊──只對女人感興趣！」好好的一個直男，怎麼突然說轉性就轉性？

凱‧艾爾聞言頓了頓，接著滿是無奈地深深嘆了一口長氣。

「你嘆什麼氣啊……」明明更想嘆氣的是他啊！──布魯斯不會承認，他已經被撩撥得喘到沒有餘裕嘆息。

「對自己的魅力有點自覺，韋恩先生。就算再怎麼直得像支箭的男人，都會願意為了你，嘗試把自己彎成一把弓。」大男孩將手輕輕覆上男人參雜幾屢灰白的鬢髮，在對方眼角的淚痣落下蜻蜓點水的親吻。

「──你、你他媽的也彎得太突然了！」男人錯愕地愣神了三秒。

「明明就是你太遲鈍了好嗎？平常在家裡各種無意識的小表情和小動作也就算了，今天一整天都擺出大眾情人的架勢還到處亂放電，這也太過分了吧！」凱‧艾爾繼續先前被打斷的工作，收攏掌心，專心致志地撸動兩根昂揚硬挺的陰莖。

「我又不是要……不是針對你、任何人──啊！啊啊、啊哈、呃嗯！啊──！」

布魯斯最終只能緊咬著對方肩膀的衣物，把尖叫聲死死地掐在喉頭，在凱‧艾爾溫熱的掌心裡迎來高潮。

該死，這完全不在他的計畫之內！帶領這個涉世未深的氪星大男孩體驗花花世界是一回事，但變成跟對方一起共同體驗就完全是另外一回事了！該死、該死該死該死！這下全都亂了套！──到底為什麼會變成這樣？

布魯斯陷入了混亂的自我質疑，單手無力地蓋住上半張臉。他現在完全不想說話。還處在性事的餘韻之中癱軟的身體讓他懶得從對方身下掙脫，反而自顧自地在沙發上調整成一個更舒適的姿勢，安分地躺平了。如果可能，他大概會想把自己埋進沙發座椅裡，待個大半天才肯出來。

看著對方自暴自棄地窩在沙發上裝死，凱‧艾爾又嘆了口氣。

「你可以拿蝙蝠鏢丟我。」大男孩一邊幫對方扣好被扯開的扣子、折好皺巴巴的領子，一邊低聲說道，語氣頗有幾分討饒的意味。

「……什麼？」男人有氣無力地啞聲問道。

「回去以後，你可以拿蝙蝠鏢丟我，或者氪石煙霧彈──只能是煙霧彈，不能再多了！──我保證讓你打到消氣，布魯斯，但是不准不理我。」他伸出手，輕輕地蹭過對方的臉頰。

「……」

噢，好極了。他現在就不想理他了。

「布魯斯，拜託，我討厭冷戰。而且，相信我，你不會想要一個不合作的氪星人當房客。」

「──或者我可以直接收回那間客房。」

「潘尼沃斯先生恐怕不會喜歡這個提議。」

「……操！去你的。肯特，真的，去你的。」

「嗯哼，或許期待下一次？」

「……滾一邊去！」

布魯斯套上大衣，遮掩方才脫序舉動造成的一片狼藉，頭也不回逕自走出包廂，混入人群當中，悄然離去。大多數人都不會注意到高譚寵兒今晚君臨這間無名的地下酒吧，少數的知情者則多半不會在意這個高譚權貴前來或離開時身旁多了或少了一個誰。布魯西寶貝的身邊從來就不缺露水情人，今晚錯過了花邊新聞，明日也會有人補上，誰是那個短命的幸運兒，又有幾個人會真的在意呢？

凱‧艾爾坐在原地等了一會兒，確保能徹底錯開兩人同進同出的時間，才緩步走到吧檯區，向酒保要了一杯龍舌蘭。

氪星人百無聊賴地看著舞池裡放浪形骸、縱情狂歡的男男女女，抬手將那一小杯透明的酒液一飲而盡。 **享樂，** 他一邊咬著檸檬片一邊回味這個如夢似幻的夜晚， **及時行樂？** 明明最沒資格教育他要享受人生的人，就是那個年近半百卻仍致力於冒著生命危險打擊犯罪的工作狂了。唉。也罷，至少那個男人不會再想著要給他介紹新女友了。

──拉奧啊，有他那樣一個行走的荷爾蒙待在身邊，誰還需要出外尋歡獵豔？

凱‧艾爾展開超級聽力，迅速地鎖定那個人。他聽見高級車的引擎轉動的特殊規律聲響，潘尼沃斯先生的專車已經停在街角。在乘客到齊之前，總管大人是拒絕發車的。他知道韋恩先生八成會把自己裹在大衣裡生悶氣。但他還是會敲響車窗，鑽進車內，擠到布魯斯的身旁。他們會一起回家。他會在那間專屬於他的客房裡好好地洗個澡、舒舒服服地睡上一覺。平凡無奇的一天。完美。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大男孩更喜歡待在家裡而非出門逛街，嗯，他是居家型的。像第一次被帶去公園草地玩耍的大狗，對新世界充滿好奇，卻又隱約惦記著怕被遺棄在外。這裡的亨超，大概是這樣的感覺吧。


End file.
